


Xmas Tree

by DeckofDragons



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [8]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Hordak comes upon Entaptra making an interesting Xmas decoration.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055924
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Xmas Tree

When Hordak strode into the lab, Entrapta was already there and intenstly focused on working on something. Not an unusual occurrence even if most mornings they arrived at about the same time. What was odd though was that he had no idea what she was working on. It was clearly still in the early stages of development with only what could only be a base for something bigger made.

Curious and not wanting to disturb her while she was in the zone, Hordak strode closer to peek over her shoulder at the hastily drawn blueprints she had laid out on the table near where she was working. At first, they didn’t make much sense but then after a second or two of staring at them, it clicked. “A weaponized Xmas tree?”

Entrapta made a small sound of surprise before she turned her head to look at him. “Oh, hi Hordak,” she said, using a strand of hair to pull her welder’s mask up and smile at him.

“Good morning Entrapta,” he replied. “May I ask why you’re building a metal Xmas tree that can fire what appear to be rockets straight into the air?” That was just absurd so there must be more to it than that.

“They’re not rockets silly, they’re fireworks. And I’m making it because the last Xmas tree I made ended up being destroyed in a non-Xmas related accident, involving some of the First One’s tech used to build it. But that’s okay because this one’s going to be bigger and better.”

Hordak turned his head to look at her work again. The ‘trunk’ of the tree was going to act as the launcher for the fireworks which would shoot out of a specially designed star on top. According to the blueprints the branches would be covered in lights that could be programmed to flash presumably at whatever rhythm or interval Entrapta programmed them to. The whole thing was _wildly_ impractical.

“Is this a standard way one would celebrate Xmas?” he asked because he didn’t know. Back when he’d been leader of the Horde, he hadn’t paid much attention to such things letting the troops decorate and celebrate however they wished as long as it didn’t get in the way of anything he needed them to be doing. But now that he was a definite permanent resident of this planet, he should endeavor to participate in its big traditions and holidays, especially if his lab partner was doing so.

“Well uh… it’s not really standard. But it’s what _I_ like to do because it’s fun.”

“May I assist you in building it then?” Was it like a private personal tradition she wanted to work on alone or…

“Of course! You can start working on the lighting stuff while I finish the launcher.” She continued as Hordak stepped forward to do just that, telling him in more detail about what she wanted. It was without a doubt going to be the most impractical thing they’d ever built together but so what? Honestly, as long as he was working with her, he’d be happy making anything.


End file.
